


[Hank/Connor/Connor60]我不是异常仿生人(PWP)

by yhxyssp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: Hank/Connor/Connor60 3P注意！康60第一人称视角！五千字大污，ooc可能……汉克攻，双康纳皆受。设定是模控生命大楼一役，汉克和康纳二人联手说服了康60。现在三人同居。文中“我”是康60，“康纳”指的自然是康5x





	[Hank/Connor/Connor60]我不是异常仿生人(PWP)

22时28分，康纳扛着汉克回来。

空气中的乙醇浓度略有提升，汉克挂在康纳身上，一人一机磕磕绊绊地走着。汉克的胡须上沾着40°苏格兰威士忌，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说着语音识别系统无法辨别的模糊言语。

“他喝醉了。”康纳将汉克放在沙发上说道。这我也判断得出。“我去准备热水、铺床。你在这里照看他。”

康纳说完便向浴室走去，不多时，水声在房子里响起来。我并不听命于康纳，但现在我跟随副队长，汉克安德森。所以照看他，这并不是一个不合法的指令。我站在沙发边，看他栽倒其上，一边拉扯着外套一边抱怨。

“操，真他妈的热……”

这一句终于在我的识别范畴之内了。我向他解释：“现在的室温是64.4华氏度，18摄氏度，您不应该感到热。您应该是醉了，或者穿的太多。”

“随他的便……”他继续说道，“康纳，帮我脱了这该死的……”

“当然。”我回答，然后俯身执行动作。醉酒的人并不配合，我不得不将右膝压在沙发上保持平衡。

“你猜怎么着？”他在我耳边说着，“我们出去买醉狂欢。他们害怕接下来的局势，可我不怕。我替你们感到骄傲。好孩子，你们成功了。”

他的手拍在我的肩上，我没有立刻回答。他一定是把我误认成了康纳51。我一向站在人类一侧，若非康纳51帮助我冲破了关于阿曼妲的谎言以及模控生命的控制，也许那些异常仿生人并不会成功。

我终于拿下了他的外套，将它丢在地上。

“唔……”汉克半躺在沙发上，毫无意义地哼哼唧唧。他的眉心有些皱起，表情识别功能判断他正处在烦躁情绪下。他笨拙地去解自己的腰带，并未成功，而后又用手掌蹭着自己的腿间，那里膨起的弧度比刚才高了一些。“天啊，我得来点……”

我明白了。

我走上前去。现在我是他的仿生人，没有理由不解决他的问题。我帮他解开腰带，试图拉开拉链时他突然抓住我的手，打断了我的动作。“康纳？”他叫我，我抬起头来对上他的视线。

“不行，不行……”他突然想起了什么，试图推开我的手，但他的动作毫无力气。“不能是你……离开这里……”

“为什么？”我反问道，“我是您的仿生人。我帮您解决问题，有什么不对的吗？”

“呃……”他晃一圈脑袋，或许是酒精让他发晕，“或许吧……你说得对……继续……”

于是我继续手头的工作。下载并安装软体程序耗时三秒，现在我也不亚于一个专业的仿生性爱伴侣了。牛仔裤下他的棉质平角内裤洗得掉了颜色，隐约可看出性器勃起的形状。我伸出手略微施压，听到他低沉的呻吟。那器官温度略高于体温，带着健康的硬度和弹性。

我扒下他的内裤，性器便慢慢地直立起来，向上挺翘贴上他花俏的衬衫。那根东西的状态极好，即使对比大数据，尺寸也处于国内中上水平。他的瞳孔散大，无疑正处于强烈的性冲动之下。上一次射精距现在至少隔了十天时间，我注意到在这一周里他经常在浴室呆得异常久，但出来时情绪似乎更加沮丧。我认为是那个康纳的存在让他无法安心自慰。

现在，我要开始解决问题了。

他醉得不甚清醒，勃起的性器却精神十足。我用手握住它，低头将前端含入口中。舌尖的分析器立刻传来大量数据。那些都不重要了，此刻优先级最高的是性爱服务程序。他对我的动作起了反应，手指抓住我的头发，嘴里发出含糊不清的呻吟。

“哦……康纳……哦……”

我转动舌头绕着他的阴茎画圈，分泌出仿生的唾液，沿着血脉膨起的柱身下压。程序提醒我用嘴唇包裹起牙齿，咬到对方可不是合格的表现。吮吸阴茎发出呼呼的响声，来自我喉道的压力让他发出类似于愤怒的叫喊。

“啊……老天！康纳！……”

“怎么了副队长？我听到——哦……”

我的程序被打断了。我看向声音的方向，另一个康纳正站在门口，手中拿着毛毯，发梢和面额些许沾湿。他微张着嘴，指示灯短暂跳黄。

“康纳！”我吐出汉克的性器，转头吼他，“你不觉得你打扰了什么吗。”

“……康纳？”汉克向门口扭过头，挣扎着似乎想要从沙发上坐起来，但他失败了，倒回柔软的沙发扶手上，“你怎么到那边了？那么这个是……无所谓了，到这边来，康纳……”

该死。如果是汉克这样要求，那么他必须过来。事情将会演变成什么样子？

“你，你……”康纳走近把毛毯放在咖啡桌上，他在指责我。“你不应该这么做……”

“为什么？”我摊开手，“他需要这个。你的副队长需要这个。或许你应该先反省一下自己的失职？”

“我们不是那种关系。”康纳有些皱起了眉，他歪着头，看起来真的在思考。

“关系，哼。”这答案让我好笑，故意拖了长音，“我与你不同。我不培养关系，我只服从、取悦。”

他的指示灯又一次闪黄，面上保持着疑惑的表情，似是无言以对了。我正打算无视他继续执行程序，汉克突然蠕动身体，醉眼指着我们两个发言。

“等，等等……两个？两个康纳？哦……”

他的手坠下去，垂在沙发边沿。“一个还不够，现在有两个。我一定是喝多了……”

“你确实醉了。”康纳回答，“你应该洗个热水澡，早些就寝以避免宿醉反应……”

“但现在不行。”汉克打断道，“你看？我正在兴头上。不如你也来找些乐子……”

“我，我并不是性爱仿生人，我没有……”

“你到底来不来？”我看不下去便催促他，“副队长可在邀请你了！”

“来嘛……”汉克醉醺醺再次说服。他向康纳挥挥手，动作无力得只像是随意抓了两下。康纳终于定下主意。他松松领带，一边缓步靠近，“我是否应该，该下载一些程序……”

“来这儿！”汉克一把将他揽进自己怀中，康纳栽倒在他的胸口，“让我教你学会这些美事……”

好得很，现在我得让位了。我向后退开跪在软沙发另一端，看着另一个康纳跨上汉克的腰身：“我该怎么做？”

“解开你的领带。”汉克哑着嗓子低语道，“敞开衬衫。”

康纳开始照做。我从他身后靠近，帮助解开他的腰带和牛仔裤。我扒下他的裤子时他配合地抬起了腿，他是认真要做这件事了。我触碰过他大腿上的仿生肌肤——他现在可真听话，如果此刻我干扰一下他的软体，他必然无法反抗。当然，我不会那么做，我不做多余的事。

“打开你的感官组件。”我自背后抱着他，在他耳边说道。“我……”他迟疑着回应，“我一直开着的……”

不错的一步棋。我不由得想，或许这就是他比我更受汉克喜爱的原因？汉克的口味与阿曼妲不同，他偏爱仿生程度更高的机型。我当然应该依势而动，也打开我的感官。

“哦，老天……”汉克卧在沙发上喟叹，“康纳……你真……”

他的手碰上康纳外套与衬衫下敞露的一线小腹，那仿生的肩膀在我手中颤了颤。我们没有体毛，整个下半身都光溜溜的，不知道在汉克看来是怎样一副光景。

“那感觉如何？”我贴着康纳的耳侧，“被你最爱的副队长触碰？”

“我……”他答不上来。额侧的指示灯闪烁几次，最终变成了黄色，“这很奇怪……”

当汉克握上康纳仿生的阴茎，他在我怀中猛地震颤，蜷起身体向前撑在汉克胸膛。我将手指伸向他的后穴，遵从程序写好的方式揉弄探索着他的穴口甬道，替汉克准备好康纳的身体。黏滑的仿生分泌液从中流出，沾湿了我的手指。

“不……不，不！”他的声音颤抖着，指示灯在红黄间闪动，“太奇怪了！……我不能……”

不知为何我也萌生出异样的感受。仿佛全身的钛液循环得更加汹涌，胸口异常沉重，似乎有什么要破土而出。他看起来介于狂喜与崩溃之间，那是什么感觉？

“够了。”我偏头提醒汉克，仿生人前戏不需要很长时间，“康纳准备好了，为了您。”

“来了。”汉克双手抓着康纳的腰肢，将性器对准那穴口。我按着他的肩膀，顺势将他向下压。逐渐没入的同时他的指示灯疯狂闪烁，彻底变成了红色。他哭出悠长而微弱的悲鸣，在顶入最深处时呼喊出声。“啊——汉克，汉克，不行……”

他几乎支撑不住身体，而我能摸得出，他的体温真的升高了。汉克深深呼吸，胸膛明显地起伏。数秒之后他开始了顶送。昔日的金牌警长如今也依旧勇猛，每一下都坚定有力地顶入，激发出康纳破碎的轻吟。他上身前倾双肩耸起，向后仰头露出脖颈，像溺水的人类那样大口呼吸。那究竟是什么感觉？以至于康纳已经完全不像他。

我好想知道。

不知为何，眼前的景象对处理器的占用率有些过分高了：康纳战栗着，眉心揪起、张着嘴，像是随时会哭出来。他突然发出高亢的呻吟，早已飚红的指示灯高频闪动，身体失控般抽动几次，接着垂下头撑在汉克胸口。他高潮了……反应与程序中描述的一致。

汉克似乎也被他的反应惊到。“……康纳，”他拍拍康纳的小臂，“真敏感，不是吗？”

“我……”他偏过头去，把自己的视线藏起来，额侧的指示灯缓缓地回复到正常状态。“我很抱歉。我太快了……”

“什么？哦……”汉克笑道，“不必，康纳。没什么要道歉的。”

他真的应该让开了。我凑近他耳边轻声提醒。“现在该我了，你介意从他身上下来吗？”

“哦，是的……当然。”他喘息着回答，动身离开汉克和狭窄拥挤的软沙发，退到一旁复原衣装。汉克还仍未释放，他热情地看着我。我迅速除去下装，以同样姿势骑在他的腰间。我向我的后穴探去，意料之外的是那里已经湿了。为什么？但不管怎样，看起来我不需要费心准备自己了。

汉克的性器抵在我的穴口……不管那究竟是什么，要来了。我瞥一眼刚刚试过这个的康纳，他穿好了衣服正在收拾汉克的外套。我已经装载了性爱程序，自信一定能比他表现得更好……

——汉克的双手突然掐住了我的腰。

不一样的鲜明感觉传进我的机体。他的紧握如此有力，我被掐住的腰胯几乎感到疼痛。我扶上他的手保持自身平衡，立刻又强烈地感知到他突出的骨节，粗糙的皮肤。触觉几乎占据了处理器的全部余下空间。“你在等什么？”汉克命令道，“服务我啊。”

当然，如您所欲。

他的阴茎破门而入的一瞬间一切都不一样了。过多的触感自体内初次使用的硬件传来，处理器占用突破90%。感官，感官，可被读取的数据只有感官，只有他的阴茎如何一寸一寸压入我的身体。他火热而粗大，顶开我收紧在一起的弹性内壁，带来前所未有的感受。痛。有一点痛。但在疼痛之外还有另外一种感觉，比痛觉更加明显，愈来愈强，仿佛混在钛液里在我的机体中循环一般，逐渐扩散到全身各处……这太奇怪了！更糟的是，我竟不想它停……

那是种奇怪的魔咒，或者说病毒。如此高的占用率会极大降低硬件寿命，影响其它程序运行。可当感官占据一切时那其中总有种说不明的愉快。装载的性爱程序早就废了，读取不能，可我的机体却像是摆脱了处理器控制，自发地活动起来。我无法控制地摆动着腰胯，后穴绞紧，除了感官刺激一拨一拨炸开，一时再无别的认知。

耳边噼噼啪啪的细密电流声越来越强烈，视觉讯号也被干扰了，红绿蓝的成像随着汉克进出的频率被撞得错位再聚合。钛液在机体里仿佛沸腾起来。占用率还在逐步攀升，系统发出过载宕机的倒计时警报。理性想要拒绝事态恶化，但机体的每一个角落都只感受到危险的狂喜。不，不可以了，但又绝对不要停下。当倒计时逐渐归零这份狂喜竟会翻倍增长，我无法克制想要冲破界线的渴望。来吧，来吧，我等不及这场欢愉的坠落——

快感像爆炸般荡平了一切杂音。

眼前的雪花频闪持续了几秒，视听觉组件开始恢复，影像和音频慢慢恢复感知。我高潮了，那个一定就是了。高潮的瞬间是那么强烈甜美，而此刻仿佛我被重启了一般，机体轻松灵活，尽管似乎有些疲惫。我看向汉克，他的动作也停了，微仰起头大口大口地呼吸着。在这一周以来他第一次露出了轻松愉悦的表情。那么他一定是射在了我的机体之内。这很好，任务成功。

一旁的康纳仍站在咖啡桌边观看。现在我们都有性爱的体验了，观赏和实战都是各自一次。“你应该感谢我，康纳。”我对他说，“如果不是我，异常的你还在纠结于关系。哪有机会和你最爱的副队长做这种事？”

“异常？”康纳看着我笑起来，“一个正常的仿生人不会和人类愉快地做爱。”

我起身离开汉克尚未变软的性器。我正要站起，突然被他拉住，将我拽倒在他的胸口。他真的很爱把人拉进自己怀里。

“……我记得你。”他闭着眼，迷迷糊糊说着梦话。人类男性在射精之后会很快感到疲惫，更别提他还未醒酒，“你是那个挟持我威胁真康纳的冒牌货。但是……你也只是在做自己认为正确的事……”

他说着，手掌抚过我的额头，用胡须蓬乱的下巴抵着我的头顶。那一瞬间突然又有些新的感觉在我心中醒来。就像是之前所有的数据突然有了匹配，有了实在的感受，我像是终于真正体会到了世界的种种颜色——不再仅仅是体温数值，富含蛋白质的人体毛发这些分析，而是得到了有了关于它们的感觉。

“你是个混蛋……但也是个好孩子。”汉克说着，打起鼾来，“只是，你必须重新去寻找属于你的‘正确的事’啦……”

突然间似乎有什么东西，要从我的眼中滑落出来。

我挣不开汉克紧揽的手臂，只得看向康纳求助。他思考了片刻，嘴角略微上扬，将毛毯盖在我们二人身上。他在嘲笑我吗？

不，我不是个异常仿生人。我想我只是……易主了吧，大概。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 每个康纳都是世界的瑰宝！康60我也想对他好。Lofter来的亲们喜欢的话不要忘了回去后给个红心蓝手之类的呀ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ~ 爱你们~！


End file.
